Broken
by Yaliachan
Summary: "Había notado tiempo atrás que él también tenía cierto interés en ella. No podía saberlo con total seguridad, puesto que fuera de pequeños detalles no había mostrado mucho más… Pero su forma de mirarla, como si pudiera comérsela con la mirada, le daba a entender que aunque no tuviera deseo por su persona, sí lo tenía por su cuerpo." [RivaMika]


_Bien, estoy eufórica, muy eufórica… No era mi intención escribir esto todavía porque iba a ser parte del fic que andaba haciendo, pero simplemente no puedo esperar (¡__**maldito manga**__!)... Ya cuando llegue la trama hacia ese momento lo incorporaré o yo que sé lo que haré, ahora mismo no pienso con clairadad jaja En fin, por ahora os dejo con un pequeño cachito que tiene atormentada a mi pobre mente._

_¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

_**-Disclaimer- Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Izayama. Esto está creado por fans y para fans sin ánimo de lucro.-**_

* * *

Mikasa sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. A pesar de que las noches de verano eran frías, ella notaba su cuerpo acalorado, enfebrecido. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama con intención de dormirse sin ningún resultado. Exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente, se quitó la ligera sábana que cubría su cuerpo, para de esa manera intentar encontrar algo de paz.

Por el contrario, su mente no pretendía otorgarle ningún descanso. Escenas del arduo entrenamiento de esa tarde no paraban de atormentarla.

Cuerpos cubiertos de polvo, barro y sudor. Sus callosas y ásperas manos inmovilizándola contra el suelo. El olor a sándalo, hombre y humedad. El tacto de la ropa contra su piel. La pesada respiración en su oído…

Solo el pensarlo conseguía volverla loca. Inconscientemente, Mikasa comenzó a recorrer con su mano el sendero de sus pechos en dirección a su intimidad. Cuando recobró el control de su mente, se sintió avergonzada y estúpida. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Como mujer, había explorado su cuerpo algunas veces, no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. Ella lo consideraba un acto tan natural como el hecho de respirar. El problema residía en quién estaba pensando. Ese hombre no paraba de invadir su mente sin que Mikasa pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por Dios, podía pensar en cualquier otra persona, no era por falta de chicos precisamente… La Legión estaba llena de hombres altos, musculosos y bien formados que prometían una buena ronda de satisfacción. Y aun así… Aun así ella no era capaz de pensar en nadie más que en él.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Probablemente. Si estuviera en su sano juicio, nunca estaría deseando a un ser tan despreciable como él…

Sin poder evitarlo, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba aire, espacio. Tenía una enorme opresión en el pecho y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Paso junto a la habitación de Rivaille y su corazón comenzó a martillear con mayor fuerza. Involuntariamente apoyó la frente contra la pared con intención de calmarse.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué…? No conseguía comprenderlo, y siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía si deseaba indagar más en sus razones. Saber con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos solo el haría daño.

No podía negarlo más, no podía esperar más. Armándose de valor abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera a anunciarse. En el interior encontró a Rivaille sentado en una de las butacas de piel enfrente de una montaña de papeles.

¿La desearía de la misma manera en la que ella lo deseaba a él? No lo sabía con certeza, pero al menos quería averiguarlo.

Mikasa se deslizó silenciosamente dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Tiró de la cerradura y tras varios tic-tacs consiguió poner el pestillo. Observó la mirada desafiante y orgullosa de Rivaille. ¿La estaría esperando? Probablemente… Había notado tiempo atrás que él también tenía cierto interés en ella. No podía saberlo con total seguridad, puesto que fuera de pequeños detalles no había mostrado mucho más… Pero su forma de mirarla, como si pudiera comérsela con la mirada, le daba a entender que aunque no tuviera deseo por su persona, sí lo tenía por su cuerpo.

Rivaille observó como Mikasa se giraba despacio hacia él. Sus labios estaban rojos y mojados, como si los hubiera estado mordiendo y sus mejillas enrojecidas como una rosa polvorienta. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

−¿Qué quieres?

Ella no contestó, por el contrario se quedó mirándole con una mirada llena de veneno y deseo.

−¿Has venido a cobrar venganza por lo de esta tarde? –dijo con autosuficiencia.

−Sí.

−¿Estás armada?

−No.

−Bien. Quítate la ropa.

Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Mikasa sabía que era una prueba para ver si se echaba para atrás, para ver si iba a salir huyendo como una niña despavorida… Pero no lo haría. Le deseaba. Era una verdad tan grande como que el cielo era azul. No sabía el motivo, no comprendía por qué él, pero lo hacía. Sin esperar ninguna orden más enredó sus dedos en el dobladillo de la camiseta y tiró por encima de su cabeza dejando a la vista el top de tela que llevaba sobre los pechos.

Observó la mirada atenta y crítica de Rivaille. Vio como sus ojos recorrían cada parte expuesta de su piel y eso solo hizo que se excitara aun más.

−Hazlo tu también. –ordenó Mikasa.

Rivaille le dio una sonrisa torcida. Se levantó y los músculos se le marcaron más haciendo que Mikasa entrecerrara los ojos de puro gozo.

−Me desnudaré cuando estés desnuda. –le dijo con voz ronca−. Ni un momento antes. – sus palabras sonaron graves, seguramente porque estaba nublado de deseo.

Agitando su pelo negro, se paseo por la estancia mientras lo devoraba con la mirada. Se desabrochó el pantalón y di un paso un paso para sacárselos completamente. Quedo casi totalmente desnuda ante él.

−Tu turno. –dijo Mikasa. Rivaille notó cierto temblor en sus palabras−. No estás desnudo.

−Podría estarlo.

Debería terminar con esto, enviarla a otro lado. Esto complicaba todo como el infierno. El aquí y ahora… el futuro. Algún día ella querría estar con otro amante, hacer el amor, estar juntos… y él debería apartarse y no matar al bastardo.

Rivaille se acercó a su lado e inspiró su inconfundible aroma. Pegó los labios a en su oído y sintió bajo su cuerpo como ella se estremecía.

−Márchate, Ackerman. –dijo con una voz grave y cargada de deseo−. No estás preparada.

Mikasa giró el rostro hacia él. Sus bocas quedaron prácticamente pegadas la una a la otra. Bastaba con inclinarse para atrapar sus labios y hacerle olvidar esas palabras. Tan solo un poco más… Pero no lo hizo. Aunque tuviera unas enormes ganas de besarlo, consiguió controlarse. Se apartó sin ni siquiera mirarle, recogió su ropa del suelo y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

−_Estúpida…_−pensó.

* * *

_Parece que he sido un poco mala… Jé. En fin, no quería entrar en el lemon porque sino… amén a mi cordura. Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta pequeña incitación. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
